


Secret

by Radler614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radler614/pseuds/Radler614
Summary: Some secrets weren't meant to be kept hidden





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent fic beware.

“Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol of EXO spotted getting intimate in a late night stroll.”

The headline screams at Baekhyun as he browses through the news portal. A few days ago, their dating scandal broke the internet and just this morning, they came clean at a press conference the company organized for the two of them. Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol, dating, the place was packed.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol, after they started dating, agreed that they would keep things under wraps, to protect the group and themselves. Clearly the whole secret dating thing was not working.

As for the headline, it was supposed to be an intimate stroll with the two of them enjoying the very little privacy they had. But their romantic night was spoiled when their pictures together from that evening was plastered at every social media site and tabloid there is the next morning. 

Apparently someone had photographed them holding hands and had even taken a photo of Baekhyun giving Chanyeol a light peck on the cheek.

Now everyone was torn, some were happy for them, that two members found love among the chaos of the entertainment industry, and others, well others were not so forgiving.

SPADES101: THIS IS SO WRONG! THEY DON’T BELONG TOGETHER I MEAN CLEARLY CHANYEOL SHOULD HAVE SOMEONE BETTER THAN BAEKHYUN

RADLER: OMG CHANBAEK JUST CONFIRMED THAT THEY’RE DATING! WHAT A TIME TO BE ALIVE

HUNLOEY: My dads are together awwwww

poisonisme: CHANYEOL DESERVED BETTER

BaekBAEK: but whyyyyyyyyyyyy

YEOLBYUNS: Pls send me invites to the wedding <3333

Baekhyun frowned, the comment section was a mess. He was happy that some people seem to be happy for the two of them and taking things in a stride. But he was disheartened when he read the comments of some fans who wanted them apart.

He felt arms wound around his torso and he sighed, leaning into the familiar warmth.

“Baek, you know you shouldn’t read those.”

“I know Yeol, but I can’t help but be curious about what fans think about us.”

He faced the taller man and Chanyeol noticed tears threatening to fall from Baekhyun’s beautiful eyes. He wiped the tears and looked at Baekhyun, smiling atr him softly.

“Hey, don’t be like that, our fans love us and I’m sure they’ll understand. How can they not, when I’ve fallen for Byun Baekhyun, the most beautiful man I know.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“You love me for it Baek.”

“I know.”

It was a few minutes later when Baekhyun broke the silence. “Do you know what they’re saying about us Yeol?”

“Hmmm?”

“Some of them think that I’m not good enough for you. That you deserve better. They’re not wrong.”

“Baek, you’re perfect. I don’t care what other people think. I love you and you love me. And they’re wrong anyway, its me who doesn’t deserve you.”

Chanyeol pulled the smaller man tighter to his chest. They needed each other now more than ever. 

*************************************************************************************

It was a few hours later when the lovers woke to a soft knock on their bedroom door.

“Hey guys, can you come down to the living room, Suho-hyung just called for a family meeting.” Jongin called from the other side of the door.

Baekhyun sighed. The confrontation with their members was inevitable. 

“Uh- yeah, we’ll be down in a while.” 

“Do we have to?” Baekhyun whined.

“Baek. They need to know.”

“Fine.”

Chanyeol got up and offered his hand to Baekhyun, who gratefully took it. They were going to face this mess together. Baekhyun needed Chanyeol to be his fire and Chanyeol needed Baekhyun to be his light.

************************************************************************************************************************

When they arrived at the living room, all the other members, even Yixing who was on skype, were already there, talking among themselves.

Baekhyun hadn’t felt this nervous in a long time. He didn’t know what he would do if their members disapproved of them. If they end up hating him and Chanyeol for putting the group through another scandal, he wouldn’t be able to survive. 

Jongdae turned to them with the most passive face they had ever seen him wear and Chanyeol gulped. This was d-day.

“All I have to say to the both of you is-”

“FUCKING FINALLY!” Sehun cut him off and Jongdae whacked his head.

“I was going for the stern treatment idiot.”

“But hyung we all know they’ve been dancing around each other for so long.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened comically and Chanyeol would be lying if he said that his jaw didn’t drop a little bit.

“What? Do you really think we’d be mad at you two?” Yixing said from Minseok’s phone.

“Uh-”

“I mean we kind of were, but mostly its because you didn’t tell us and we had to find out through the news. I the mother of this group and your leader, you should have told me.” Junmyeon said.

“Uh-”

“I mean, everyone could see how in love the two of you were, we were just waiting for one of you to grow some balls and tell the other, but lo and behold you were already dating!” 

The light banter eased Baekhyun's nerves and suddenly he wasn't so scared anymore. He should have known better. EXO was his family and the members were his brothers, of course they would understand them and their situation. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and smiled, Chanyeol smiled back. EXO was going to be okay.

“Oh look, they’re so cute!” Jongdae cooed from the sofa next to Minseok who just laughed at his dongsaengs antics.

“So how long have you guys been secretly going out?” 

“Uh- about a year I think?” Chanyeol answere

“YES!” the maknae screamed, followed by loud groans from the other members.

“I can’t believe Sehun won the bet.” 

“YES! HAND ME MY WINNINGS HYUNGS!”

“Excuse me what?” Baekhyun said looking from Sehun who was happily collecting his money from a frowning Jongin.

“Oh we bet on how long the two of you have been dating under our noses. Sehun won obviously.” Junmyeon said, handing Sehun a wad of cash.

“Even you hyung? Betting is unhealthy.” Baekhyun whimpered.

Junmyeon just shrugged.

After the excitement died down and after some good-natured teasing, everyone settled down. 

Junmyeon spoke up first.

“As the leader, I know I should reprimand you for how careless you’ve been and how much trouble you’re bringing to the group-” Baekhyun had an apology in his lips when Junmyeon stopped him and continued talking, “but as your friend and as your hyung, I’d like to say how happy I am that you found each other. It isn’t easy to keep someone you love close in this industry.” Junmyeon’s face turns pensieve and hollow and all of them are painfully reminded of how broken Junmyeon was a few years back. It took time to heal from a lost love. Junmyeon's tragic love story was a lesson for all of them, this industry was unforgiving and it will eat you alive if you let it.

“I know there will be judgement and people will say things, but I want both of you to stay strong for each other and for our group. Tough times are waiting for us, but EXO will always remain strong, we are brothers and nothing will change that.” Baekhyun got up from his position in Chanyeol’s lap and launched himself on the shocked leader.

“Thank you so much hyung.”

Junmyeon pat Baekhyun’s back and hugged him back. “Anytime Baek.”

“Do we go by age or by seniority because I have stuff to say to my dongsaengs too.” Minseok cut in.

“Wow thanks for ruining that very touching moment Minnie.” Jongdae said drily.

“Anyway, my dear dear dongsaengs, I don’t care what people think about the two of you. You’re my younger brothers and I care for the both of you. I will stand by your decisions and support you in whatever makes you happy. Don’t mind what other people are saying, they don’t know what they’re talking about, all of us know that you two care a lot for each other and that you were meant to be together from the beginning. I’m also sure that our EXO-L’s will still love the both of you. I mean some of them already ship you guys anyway.” Chanyeol smiles at their eldest hyung.

“Oh its my turn? We’re going by age right?” Yixing says from the speaker.

“Chanyeol take care of Baekhyun and Baekhyun take care of Chanyeol. You’re lucky the two of you have each other. Don’t let whatever happens ruin your love. I will personally come back to Korea if I hear a single word about the two of you fighting because of this. You have each other and that’s all that matters. This issue will die down and eventually everyone will accept the fact that Park Chanyeol, nation’s boyfriend is now Byun Baekhyun’s boyfriend.”

“I better be his only boyfriend, otherwise he’s sleeping on the couch.” Baekhyun mutters and everyone laughs at how horrified Chanyeol looks. He was so whipped.

“I would like to say, that starting from today I would do a heart pose every time we line by age.” Jongdae says and Baekhyun throws a pillow in his face.

“I really don’t know what to say, except that the two of you should be ready for a lot of teasing from me and the maknae line. I’ll never let you guys off the hook.” Baekhyun chucks another pillow in his general direction.

“But all kidding aside, I’m happy for the both of you blah blah blah and I’m also pretty sure the only reason Baekhyun dated Chanyeol was so that someone can finally reach things from high places for him.”

“Yah Kim Jongdae I’m a great catch excuse you.” Chanyeol says next to a laughing Baekhyun.

“Whatever you say Chanyeol.”

“Do I have to do this?” Kyungsoo says and everyone stares at him. “Fine. The two of you are idiots and you’re made for each other.”

“Sooooooo” Jongin whines.

“Okay, I’m happy that Chanyeol had enough courage to tell Baekhyun how he felt because honestly all the loving stares was killing me. Also all the songs Chanyeol wrote was probably about Baekhyun one way or another, oh wait till the fans realize that.”

Chanyeol blushes and Baekhyun looks at him curiously. This giant had some explaining to do.

“Hyungs! I’m so happy you’re finally together. Someday when I find the right person, I hope I’ll have the same amount of courage as the two of you and be able to tell the whole world I loved them. What you two did was beautiful and very brave. Some people from our industry live their whole lives not knowing what love was because they were too scared of it, I’m happy that my two hyung’s found each other in this chaos. We’ll always support you no matter what.” Jongin got up and enveloped the elder two in a giant bear hug.

“Why am I always last on these things. Anyway, I already knew you were smitten for each other, it was painfully obvious by the way. Hyungs, you are our family and all of us here are happy that you two finally found each other. People will undoubtedly say things, but this will not rip EXO apart, we are strong and we’ll be stronger for the both of you I promise on Jongdae-hyung’s grave.”

“Yah! Why can't you swear on your own grave?"

Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol. EXO was going to be okay. Their brothers accepted them and right now thats all that really matters. The world may end up hating them, but at least they had each other and they had EXO. They swore this was not going to be a repeat of the last time, the company won't be able to play this off and although scared, both of them are glad that finally they can call the other theirs.

They can finally hold hands in public and not be wary of cameras. They can tell each other I love you without thinking about what others will think about their closeness. They can finally be free to show their affection to each other. Baekhyun can finally call Chanyeol his and Chanyeol can finally call him mine in front of the world.

They'll face this together, like they always have, but this time its comforting to think that they'll have their members behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for a friend who needs a bit of cheering up. My dear dear child, you don't deserve their shit but I wanted to tell you, even though we probably told you this a hundred times today, we'll always have your back. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it <3


End file.
